User talk:Doc.Richtofen
Welcome Hi, welcome to Battlefield Series Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Frostbite Engine page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Bondpedia (Talk) 20:53, 6 February 2010 Re:Edit count I missed it :( anyway that is cool, congratulations. But before 1911, there is 1887 ;) --CallofDuty4 08:07, February 19, 2010 (UTC) Much appreciated. Thanks for helping out. I've gotten a new computer and everything, so once I install BF2/2142 and pray that Punkbuster doesn't screw with me, I can get back to contributing. --LOL.its.Neotails 21:07, March 4, 2010 (UTC) About the backup.......... Sup. I'm really not sure about the decision about sending backup from CODWiki. RIght now, I think a few users are gonna be arses and screw the wiki up. I hope the decision of yours isn't gonna screw all of us over. FPS Headhunter Mphhh hmmhhhh hmmhhh hmmmhhh............ 23:08, March 4, 2010 (UTC) :I think FPS's concerns, while a bit harsh, are justified. I don't mind help, but this is not COD Wiki, just be respectful. Bondpedia 16:58, March 5, 2010 (UTC) Help Just to reiterate, I have no problems with you helping out, but can you ensure that your 'task force' shows some decency before I have to block them (User talk:Imrlybord7#Your comments, User talk:Peter Griffen Boy#Calling Callofduty4 a hypocrite on his talk page). Bondpedia 17:29, March 5, 2010 (UTC) :Thank you for the apology, but I think I contacted you in haste, the issue with Imrlybord7 seems to have been a simple misunderstanding and overreaction that has hopefully been resolved. And regarding the 'takeover', my choice of words was poor, your help is greatly appreciated. Bondpedia 18:54, March 5, 2010 (UTC) :Don't worry about it. Actually, I did have COD 1 and 2 but I never bought any of the others. I also was once really into Medal of Honour (or Honor if your not British), I had Allied Assault and Spearhead. I'm very busy these days, so I rarely get time to play properly, but I still play them occasionally. Bondpedia 19:01, March 5, 2010 (UTC) Oh really, whereabouts? - Bondpedia 19:05, March 5, 2010 (UTC) Near Derby - Bondpedia 19:07, March 5, 2010 (UTC) CoD Wiki I might consider it. But my knowledge isn't huge, and I am very busy. If I did join up then I would only really be able to work on corrections and formatting rather than editing. Bondpedia 19:09, March 6, 2010 (UTC) Re:BFBC2 No, my brother was playing. I saw your message pop up and I'' replied to it. I'll be going on soon though... It's an epic game. --Callofduty4Talk 19:28, March 5, 2010 (UTC) Thank you COD Wiki for assistance I just want to thank COD wiki for helping us out, you can't imagine how long i've been waiting for editors more competent than myself to help out this wiki so thank you alot, i now have the motivation to continue editing on this wiki, i'll start now by making bad company 1/2 maps pages. DEathgod65 :D 14:11, March 6, 2010 (UTC) I've got Call of Duty 1 and 2 I;ve played and beaten every single one (it's been some time)/ Templates for Weapons Nice work with the template for 'Weapons of Battlefield: Bad Company 2'. I'd like you (or someone else) to update it a bit, as there's still a few red links in there. Also, would you (anyone else) like to make a few more of those weapon templates? I'd appreciate it if you made one for Battlefield 2. FPS Headhunter Mphhh hmmhhhh hmmhhh hmmmhhh............ 00:20, March 7, 2010 (UTC) I've already filled up most of the red links, the only ones left need to be created. DEathgod65 :D 01:10, March 7, 2010 (UTC) Can I join? I'll join the BATF. I've made my first edit on Preston Marlowe. DevilWarrior112 17:11, March 7, 2010 (UTC) BATF Thank you very much. Sorry, I thought I had replied here. My bad. Bondpedia 18:00, March 8, 2010 (UTC) I did have a PS2, but now I've just got my trusty PC. - Bondpedia 19:30, March 8, 2010 (UTC) PCs not bad. I don't anticipate getting a console any time soon, no. Bondpedia 20:04, March 8, 2010 (UTC) hmm... You said on FPS's talk page that I had been doing the most work out of anyone on the BATF team, while that might be true, none of that work would have been done if you hadn't thought up the idea. On behalf of everyone on the BATF team, I thank you for this. It's been a huge success. I'll be on here until around the end of March, and I'll keep on popping in to check it out often. Hopefully this place will be a thousand times better than it was before we came in. --Callofduty4Talk 21:27, March 8, 2010 (UTC) :No problem. --Callofduty4Talk 21:30, March 8, 2010 (UTC) ::Sorry, I didn't get your message until now. Things are fine thanks. I'm quite busy at the moment so I can't edit as much as I would normally be able to. How are things for you? We should try and play BFBC2 together again sometime. I unlocked the M16A2 last night, and it's pretty incredible. One thing this game does is ensure that the guns that are unlocked later are better (or at least the same) than the ones unlocked first. One thing CoD doesn't do (M4A1 vs. F2000). --Callofduty4Talk 17:42, March 9, 2010 (UTC) :::So far I've unlocked the GOL Sniper Magnum. Probably my favourite bolt-action, but I haven't tried the M95 Barrett .50cal yet. Have you unlocked the M95? --Callofduty4Talk 18:00, March 9, 2010 (UTC) ::::Sorry again, I had to get off the computer to finish my homework. I'm rank 13 or 14 I think. The SV98 is quite good, I like it more than the M24. The SVU is pretty rubbish IMO. The SVV Snaiperskaya Special or whatever it is (The second-last one to be unlocked) is so cool - it's fully automatic and silenced. Stick a red dot sight on it and you pretty much got yourself an overpowered SMG. Speaking of SMGs, I haven't unlocked ''any of them yet :P --Callofduty4Talk 19:45, March 9, 2010 (UTC) Deletion category Thank you, I hadn't thought of that. I did plan to make a delete request template with a related category but never got round to it, I'll make one this week. - Bondpedia 16:23, March 9, 2010 (UTC) Play ZANI BIESZOM with me. BC2 Singleplayer could we get an editing drive on the singleplayer levels, because i can't find articles on most of the singleplayer missions. right ho, as soon as i killl that havoc on cold war (see the level article) i'll get right on it 06:46, March 10, 2010 (UTC) Despite my occasionally brusque exterior, I am actually quite well versed in the ways of etiquette and decency, and I always convey what I consider to be an amount of gratitude that is appropriate to the situation. Imrlybord7 21:23, March 10, 2010 (UTC) BAFT Can i be apart of it mate,and can you put a clan tag on BC2? 20:01, March 12, 2010 (UTC) Gman, you can make a clan tag, just press start (on the ps3) on the mode selection screen and enter the clan tag there I dont have it yet,but was wondering BFWC (Battlefield Wikia Clan)?. 20:06, March 12, 2010 (UTC) That would be an ok idea, mine's M1A2 Featured Image OK, I'll change it. By the way, what is the copyright status on it? - Bondpedia (Talk) 15:18, March 13, 2010 (UTC) Battlefield: BC 2 Levels Hey, I need a user I can really trust here = You! Could you get me a list of the levels of BF:BC2? If you could I'll write up a plotline for the Battlefield: Bad Company 2 page, it needs some actual content. Smuff 17:53, March 13, 2010 (UTC) Thanks, this wiki seems to still be in abit of dissarray, but we seem to be doing a good job =D I'll see about making a level template aswell, it'll help me for the CoD wiki xD Smuff 17:57, March 13, 2010 (UTC) Yep, I want to try being as helpful as I can to all these wikis. Smuff 18:23, March 13, 2010 (UTC) Behold, my first template: I'm proud of it =D Sorry about the amount of red links, not that many articles avalaible.... Smuff 19:20, March 13, 2010 (UTC) yeah, well those will change doc, as soon as my bro gets off the ps3 i'll get a full list of the levels and make pages for each level User page/signature Eight brought my sig over for me, but I had to put my userpage back up using (modified) raw wiki markup that I dug up from a userbox template page on our Wiki. -- [[User:Griever0311|'Griever0311']] 19:09, March 13, 2010 (UTC) Signature Oh dude, I'm really sorry. I must've missed your message. I've themed my signature here to the BF theme. -- [[User:EightOhEight|'EightOhEight']] [[User_talk:EightOhEight|''Talk]] 17:01, March 14, 2010 (UTC) What's your gaming style in BC2? -- [[User:EightOhEight|'EightOhEight']] [[User_talk:EightOhEight|Talk'']] 17:15, March 14, 2010 (UTC) BATF I think its gone very well, theres been a lot of improvement here. I'm very grateful. Bondpedia (Talk) 17:15, March 19, 2010 (UTC) RE: Hello Yeah, not much else to do there that I can think of (at least until the DLC comes out). OmgHAX! 22:52, March 20, 2010 (UTC) This wiki is now improved. I see we have helped our friends help out their small piece of crap mercenary army, into a powerful world power. I see two wikis that need our help, the Assassins Creed wiki, and the Splinter Cell wiki. Please select one, as they both need help. 17:01, March 21, 2010 (UTC) Re:PGB block Thanks, I wasn't around when he got blocked, I was on here. --Callofduty4Talk 19:35, March 21, 2010 (UTC) :Nice idea. I never thought of that myself, as simple as it sounds :P --Callofduty4Talk 21:18, March 21, 2010 (UTC) ::Haha, I guess you could say that is true. Another reason why I became semi-active was because I had some exams coming up in school which I had to study for. Studying comes before wiki-ing for me. --Callofduty4Talk 21:23, March 21, 2010 (UTC) :::I'm not normally on during the week, but on wednesdays it just happens that I normally have little to no work to do, so you might find me on then. My brother is on more than me, so that's why some of your invites don't get accepted... --Callofduty4Talk 21:38, March 21, 2010 (UTC) ::::Damn, that's unlucky. If that's the case you will find me online on the weekend at least once, I'm sure. --Callofduty4Talk 21:44, March 21, 2010 (UTC) :::::Yep, will do. I always questioned whether it was you playing Little Big Planet :P --Callofduty4Talk 22:04, March 21, 2010 (UTC) No Going Back The feeling of honour is mutual. I agree, Battlefield Wiki will forever be endebted to CoD wiki, you have all been brilliant and are all welcome to stay. - Bondpedia (Talk) 17:05, March 22, 2010 (UTC) Its certainly much bigger in its editing team and article numbers and better in it's quality. I think the future looks bright - Bondpedia (Talk) 17:22, March 22, 2010 (UTC) :Active admins, thats an interesting one. There's me, User:LOL.its.Neotails has a good record but has been unable to edit recently, User:Imrlybord7 if he stays, User:Trabdood has edited recently but hasn't been here for years. I have been considering upgrading somebody else, I've been monitoring 3 regular editors in particular; User:SSDGFCTCT9, User:DEathgod65 and User:FPS Headhunter. What do you think? - Bondpedia (Talk) 18:56, March 22, 2010 (UTC) Fair enough. I'm currently unable to decide, hence I've put it off until now. I'll have a think about it this week. - Bondpedia (Talk) 19:09, March 22, 2010 (UTC) Sounds like a good idea, I'll consider it. But for now I've got to go or I'll get no work done, thanks for your suggestions - Bondpedia (Talk) 19:17, March 22, 2010 (UTC) Edits Hey there, you might remember me, I made the BC2 vs MW2 blog on the COD wiki. I'd just like to thank you for editing my car bombing page, I had only put it on 15 minutes ago and you had already fixed it up, I'm actually not very experienced with making pages. I edited a couple things earlier aswell like the specialist page. Before I editited it, all there was was "The Specialist kit is a usable class in Battlefield Bad Company", a lonely little sentence lol. Would you mind improving that aswell seeing as your an experieced wikiist? thanks, Darth Kazah thanks for fixin m14 page i accidentally deleted the gunbox and couldnt change it back can i join ur BATF group An invite to S.E.A.L. Team 101 I need you and Bord to help me scout. I'd like to start a Splinter Cell wiki team to go check it out. However, they're are mutiple wikis that need help. The main job of S.E.A.L. Team 101 (Saving Eroded Away Lickings, and Lickings is a slang term for potential, but no accomplishments). Notice please, we're not an official group and are secret, so far only you and Bord are invited. I would like you to join me in finding other wikis besides the Splinter Cell wiki (Notce, we have already found the Assassins Creed wiki (I'm there) and the Medal of Honor wiki, we've only got one shot, and multiple targets, me and many others are choosing where to pull the plug) 23:12, March 23, 2010 (UTC) Rollback Apologies, I can only upgrade as far as admin or bureaucrat - Bondpedia (Talk) 18:29, March 26, 2010 (UTC) :Sorry, just realise I actually can do rollback. Done. - Bondpedia (Talk) 18:37, March 26, 2010 (UTC) /* Flynn */ I know, he gets shot down by an RPG, but the page says he's shot down by a Javelin. Sure. If you don't mind, please let me talk my story first. Sure Yeah, I'm on, feel free to chat. --Callofduty4Talk 15:28, March 28, 2010 (UTC) Admin I have offered an upgrade to User:DEathgod65, and put User:Zuiden in reserve. Thank you for your suggestion. - Bondpedia (Talk) 16:47, March 29, 2010 (UTC) :I see what you mean. Zuiden definatly isn't preferable. Maybe I'll pick someone else anyway - Bondpedia (Talk) 18:15, March 29, 2010 (UTC) Activity Goodness gracious, thats a lot. I suppose it means were getting somewhere - Bondpedia (Talk) 13:57, April 1, 2010 (UTC) Just So You Know... OK, thanks for letting me know. Hope you enjoy your trip - Bondpedia (Talk) 20:44, April 4, 2010 (UTC) someone wants to delete the Ranks page can you stop them you should know how ranks are important in games. dont delete so again dont delete ranks because i would like to know all the ranks in game but because there is no page for it so it is needed Administrator Judging by your high position as an administrator on the CoD wiki, the fair amount of attention you put towards the Battlefield Wiki and your respectful conduct and comments, would you like to be an administrator? I'd be honored to suggest you. SSD 天皇陛下萬歳！ 22:59, April 18, 2010 (UTC) :I should probably stay neutral, but I'm surprised I've not upgraded you already. Your opinions and advise have been invaluable in the last few weeks, and it's been an honour to have your ongoing help. I would support SSD's nomination - Bondpedia (Talk) 10:27, April 19, 2010 (UTC) And so it is done! SSD 天皇陛下萬歳！ 20:34, April 19, 2010 (UTC) RE: Request For... OK, I note your point. However, could you clarify why you don't like the locations they are at here currently? I can see that they are not easilly acessible, but I think that could be changed without moving the pages, such as linking from the sidebar and elsewhere. I think the forum format is good. - Bondpedia (Talk) 19:55, April 19, 2010 (UTC) Admin Questions Yeah, sorry about that. There was a 4th question, but then I decided that I was making it too complex (I still think its too complex) and deleted it, but clearly not all of it. Sorry, and good luck, although I'm sure you'll get it - Bondpedia (Talk) 15:21, April 20, 2010 (UTC) :Yeah, of course I'll support you. And a voting template would be very helpful, did you have an example in mind or create one from scratch? - Bondpedia (Talk) 15:56, April 20, 2010 (UTC) PGB OK cheers. I was just curious because PGBs been using this place to argue his case recently and several people have been getting very annoyed. I was just interested as to why. - Bondpedia (Talk) 18:25, April 20, 2010 (UTC) awesome new poll of the week idea please read and comment i wanted to make a poll of the week. do you think the M14 EBR and G3 should be able to mount optics yes, M14 EBR and G3 should be able mount optics yes, the M14 EBR should be able mount optic but no, the G3 should not be able to. yes, the G3 should be able to mount optics but no, the M14 EBR should not be able to. neither the M14 EBR nor the G3 should be able to mount optics. Lilchat 20:14, April 20, 2010 (UTC)lilchat RE:Question Ah, yes. That's japanese. It means 'Tennoheika Banzai!' (English: May the Emperor live ten thousand years' or something like that). I put it in my signature, because I greatly admire Imperial Japan (to which that can be considered a motto) and I envy the sheer determination most of its soldiers had. SSD 天皇陛下萬歳！ 22:53, April 21, 2010 (UTC) Weeky poll but the poll wasn't changed last week.The same poll was repeated twice DEathgod65 OMGWTFBBQ! 15:51, April 23, 2010 (UTC) Requesting a block on Braden.0.0 Whatever his name is, he just left me a "Heh you're perma-banned!! I'm better editor then you are now!" messag,e as known to put opinions into aritcles, has vandalised blogs and has blanked discussion pages. Peter Griffen Boy 22:29, April 23, 2010 (UTC) RE:Signature Not really. Congratulations Your request for administrative responsibilities was successful. You should notice your new tools appearing any minute - Bondpedia (Talk) 17:18, April 26, 2010 (UTC)